This application relates to a center bearing for a vehicle driveline which allows the driveline to self-align itself within the supporting bearing cushion and associated support bracket.
Vehicle drivelines typically include a driveshaft that extends a relatively long distance along the vehicle. The shaft must be supported at spaced locations. Typically, a bearing supports the shaft and is received within a resilient bearing cushion. The bearing cushion is supported within a support bracket which is in turn fixed to the under side of a vehicle through a hanger bracket.
The current method of supporting the bearing cushion within the support bracket includes a plurality of pairs of ears spaced to closely guide and support the bearing cushion. There is some limited clearance between the inner surfaces of the ears and the bearing cushion, which is intended to facilitate the insertion of the bearing cushion into the generally u-shaped support bracket. Once the bearing cushion is within the support bracket it is relatively closely guided by the ears. The bearing cushion can align itself for only a very limited amount relative to the plane of the support bracket. The alignment of a center axis of the bearing cushion within the support bracket is typically less than one degree.
For a number of reasons, the shaft may need to be at various angles within the bearing and thus within its support bracket. As an example, the shaft may extend at an angle at the position supported within the bearing. Manufacturers of heavy vehicles may typically require a large inventory of the hanger bracket types which connect the support bracket to the vehicle, due to these different possible angles.
It would be desirable to reduce the number of required hanger bracket parts by allowing the bearing to be self-aligning within the support bracket.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, a support bracket (u-bracket) supports a bearing cushion by having a plurality of pairs of spaced ears. The ears are spaced by a greater distance than in the prior art such that the bearing support can be self-aligning within the bracket. The central axis of the bearing within the bearing cushion may thus adjust and change relative to a central plane of the support bracket by an angle which is preferably greater than 5 degrees, and most preferably approximately 7 degrees. With such a range, almost all of the currently required distinct orientations of hanger brackets can be provided by a single part. In the prior art, the hanger bracket needed to be modified to accommodate the angles. With this invention, the angles self-adjust within the support bracket.
In another feature of this invention, the bearing cushion is provided with a relief at one extreme location that facilitates bending relative to the plane of the support bracket. In a preferred embodiment the reliefs include a pair of cuts extending into the bearing cushion from outer faces, but separated by a central web. That is, the reliefs do not extend throughout the width of the cushion. The reliefs facilitate the bending of the cushion relative to both the hanger and support brackets, and ensure that the combined bracket and cushion will be able to accommodate any driveline angle orientation that it should see.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.